Is Blood Thicker than gold
by King Gilby
Summary: A follow up on Demi Sayin vs school...My own char. R/R PLZ!!!!


Is Blood Thicker than Gold By  
  
Mike Suarez  
  
* = Character's thought  
  
Nani=What?  
  
Authors note- Some Profanity and a Racial Slur  
  
  
  
After his suspension , Mike returned to the place of treachery...school. He was dragging his feet down the hall when someone  
  
called his name, he turned to see a kid...possibly a senior...call him over to a bulletin board. "What do YOU want?" Mike  
  
demanded, the senior shakily replied,  
  
"I...I saw you fight those gang members..and you're the talk of the school and..."  
  
"GET ON WITH THE POINT!" Mike angrily interrupted.  
  
"O..OK... There is a World Fighting Tournament . 16 and older may enter."  
  
Mike's scowl lifted and looked wide-eyed at the bulletin board... his sayian tail twitched with excitement, "Really now... I  
  
appreciate you bringing this to my attention, I shall enter." Mike said unsarcasticlly.  
  
The kid smiled "YEAH win one for this city!" Mike shot him a quick glance  
  
"I do this for no one but my self."  
  
"So you just want to get the trophy and the 20 million zeni prize, and be called the Master."  
  
Then Mike said, stone faced, "Money, trophies, and titles mean nothing to me, the path of the warrior has no ending or  
  
championship...the fight is all." Mike then turned and walked away quietly. *I must get ready it starts in one week* The school  
  
day ended quickly, Mike flew home and told his mother. " Mom, I am going to enter the World Fighting Tournament."  
  
"Whatever Brat...." she said nervously. Mike walked away to the gravity room...*That's weird, Mom is hiding something He  
  
thought. Mike turned the gravity to 600 times the earth's gravity. He transformed in to a Super Sayian four days ago and  
  
already he controlled it so he can turn at will, which he did so now. His body is pulled to the floor under the tense pressure...  
  
600 times the earth's gravity was twice the power he normally trained at. *Dammit this should be easy for me, I am part sayian  
  
yet I am taking this like a weak human....NO I WILL NOT SUCCUMB WITHOUT A FIGHT* "ARRRRGH!" He let loose  
  
all his power and collapsed..... Mike's eyes fluttered open... He saw his mom, sister Andrea, and his dad.  
  
"Mike you Baka!" Andrea said. Mike clenched his fist and tried to swing at his sister, but miserably failed.  
  
"Dammit", Mike said, "I can't even enjoy the simple pleasures of life."  
  
"Your going to be an embarrassment at the tournament." She said. "You'll lose in the first round." M  
  
ike didn't say anything he just scowled. " I will not lose."  
  
His mom who remained quiet until this point said, "Don't you see that power alone will not win the fight," She tapped his head,  
  
"Brains are also a huge part." Mike nodded. His dad spoke up...  
  
"Now I don't know if this is a sayian thing but you must pace yourself, your still half human." Mike's dad wasn't a genius but he  
  
made sense, perhaps he did go over the edge. "How long have I been out?" Mike asked.  
  
"Six Days..." Andrea said, " You shouldn't fight tomorrow, you could get..."  
  
"NO, I WILL FIGHT TOMORROW." Mike shouted determined.  
  
" FIIIINNNEEE DON'T LISTEN TO ME." Andrea said sarcastically. " I never do."  
  
Mike smirked, "But, I am going to rest till tomorrow, Good Night."  
  
Andrea stood there with here fist clenched...*How can he be so laid back...ARRGGGH* She thought. Mike's mom looked at  
  
both her Demi-Sayains wide eyed....*The ying and the yang, both sides of the spectrum...this should be interesting *  
  
...... The Next Day....  
  
Mike sprung up from bed "Today's the day....I hope there is good competition" Mike tended to talk to himself when he was  
  
excited. When he finished his morning stretches, he flew down to breakfast. As he was eating his breakfast his mom was smiling  
  
and humming to herself, this of course weirded him out...*Ok something is definitely up*. His sister didn't eat much, this also  
  
confused him.  
  
"Are you guys ready." His dad said.  
  
"YEAH!" They all flew out the kitchen.(His dad can fly because that's what my mom taught him that for their anniversary.)  
  
They landed outside the arena, and Mike looked around in amazement, but noticed his sister was not with them..  
  
"Mom, where is Andrea?"  
  
"Ummm... She went to meet up with friends." Mike nodded. Only eight fighters entered the tournament, and luck would have it  
  
he had the first match. The PA asked the fighters for the first match to step into arena. "Ok, that's your cue, son." Mikes dad  
  
said. His parents went to their seats. Now to improve the excitement the crowd the fighters were allowed to choose their  
  
entrance music. Mike heard his, it was I Stand Alone By Godsmack. He stepped out to the ring and had his trademark scowl  
  
on and nodded to where his parents were sitting, they nodded back. Then he heard something like "UH", it sounded like  
  
someone was on a microphone...  
  
"I'm Slim Shady, yes I am the real slim shady..." Mikes parents' eyes went wide, they knew who it was, so did Mike, who in  
  
anger went Super Sayian.  
  
The retarded-ass rapper stepped into the ring and the loud speaker spoke "Fighters can lose by being knocked out, or being  
  
thrown out of the ring" *Sounds easy enough* Mike thought, but the loudspeaker spoke again, "But you are DQ'ed if you kill  
  
your opponent..." *Damn*. BEGIN!  
  
Eminem spoke "I am gonna kick your bitch-ass!"  
  
Mike just laughed "Wigger, your just a poser." "AM NOT!" Eminem retorted." Mike laughed again and shouted to the crowd  
  
in his best gay voice, "Look at me I'm Eminem, I rapped about killing gays, but I hugged Elton John and I found my feminine  
  
side!" The crowd laughed as Mike danced around like a fairy. Then Eminem attacked... or tried to until Mike bitch slapped him  
  
unconscious. "What a Poser." Then he looked to his parents, tapped his head and nodded, and they nodded back. He didn't  
  
even bother to watch the other matches...*This is gonna be easy* he thought , so he just meditated. between matches. Once he  
  
again he heard his music and he walked to the ring and waited. Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing..... Tearin' up my  
  
heart when I'm with you.....  
  
"DAMMIT!" Mike and his parents said as they put their faces in their hands.  
  
Justin Timberlake stepped into and said in his sissy voice, "Alright let's fight."  
  
Mike looked wide eyed and said."Whoa...Whoa...Whoa...why are YOU fighting?" "I AM SICK OF PEOPLE CALLING  
  
THE MEMBERS OF N*SYNC SISSIES!" Justin shouted while crying.  
  
Then Mike replied "First off, put some bass in your voice, your botherin' me. Second......Sissy!" Then Mike proceeded to flip  
  
Justin off with both hands and thrown him out of the ring. Justin ran out of the arena crying like a girl. Mike walked out of the  
  
arena and began his post-fight meditation.*Hell why can't I have some decent competition, the next round is the final round and  
  
I'll probably have to fight Elton John.* Then he heard his music play again for the final time. He stepped into the disappointed,  
  
he turned his back to the fighters entrance to the ring, he then looked at his parents grinning. *Nani?* Then he heard Metallica's  
  
Master of Puppets..*Whooppedooo*, but what he heard next was shocking...  
  
"Hello Baka..." He turned around to find his sister standing with arms folded.  
  
"Finally some challenge" Mike said. Even though he and his sister were not the best of friends, they respected each other.  
  
"Ready?' asked Andrea, Mike smirked and got into his stance, "Yeah..."  
  
Andrea flew towards him and they exchanged blows for three and a half hours before they became badly were scarred and  
  
bruised.  
  
"Sorry Sister but this ends now." Mike smirked, he went Super Sayian.  
  
Then Andrea retorted, " Ha, you think that scares me...!"  
  
She went Super Sayian. Mike jumped back in amazement..."NANI!?..But When??? Mike asked.  
  
"When you where unconscious" Andrea said, "But now, brother, it ends..."  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Mike barely dodged the blast, *She's not kiddin'* Both of their ki started to rise.. "KAMEHAME...."  
  
Andrea said as she started her blast...  
  
"FINNNNAAALLLLLLLL..." Mike said as he did the same....  
  
"HA!!!!"  
  
"FLASH!" Their blasts were held in a death lock until the energy was too great and they were blasted out of the ring. Mike's  
  
mom and dad ran down to see if their kids were ok, but what they found is two young demi-sayians laughing. Mike's mom  
  
grinned and said, "Kids will be kids", however Mikes dad passed out..  
  
THE END 


End file.
